Existing shower head comprises a fixation portion and a switch mechanism, the fixation portion is disposed with an inlet waterway, a first diversion waterway and a second diversion waterway, the first diversion waterway and the second diversion waterway are capable of connect to the inlet waterway, the switch mechanism is assembled to the fixation portion to switch the first diversion waterway and the second diversion waterway to connect to the inlet waterway. The first diversion waterway is disposed with a bubble making device, the bubble making device is disposed with an air inlet hole that connects the inner and outer of the fixation portion, an inlet airway is further disposed, so that the structure is complicated that makes it occupy large space.